I loved you
by zuntiz
Summary: Angsty story, no longer one-shot. It's about the messed up relationship between Rose and Scorpius, in a time after Hogwarts and were Dark Lord enthusiasts are trying to relive the old days.
1. Chapter 1

**I loved you**

It was to dark, she couldn't make out the people around her as she heard them slowly approach her from all sides. She held her wand out, ready to stand her ground no matter what happened.

The sound of a deep, throaty chuckle made chills run down her spine.

"Young ms. Weasley, if I'm not mistaken." Tensing at the supposed greeting she fought the urge to try to do anything but await the next move. "Yes, the hair is an evident sign of a bloodtraitor."

She nearly screamed as two hands clamped down on her shoulders, pulling her backwards into a solid chest. "Just shut up, Weasley." The low, commanding voice in her ear made her almost want to throw up.

"It's a wonder it has taken us this long to get to you." The first voice mused, still approaching and she tried to struggle as she felt one of the hands on her shoulder move down her arm and tried to wrench her wand away from her.

"I'd say she's been lucky." Another more squeaky voice, a female, came from the left.

"Well, her luck has run out now." There were laughter, as she fought to hold onto her wand, but she doubted that they were laughing at that.

Her captors other hand had snaked it's way to lay on her stomach, pushing her closer to him and she took the oppurtunity to elbow him below the ribs. There was a light hiss in her ear as he for a moment lean his head closer to hers in pain.

"Weasley..." It was a whisper of warning, but she couldn't see how this would be any worse. Attempting once more to get away from him, she suddenly felt a hand under her chin, holding her face up to look the person in the eye, but she was met by the sight of a mask.

"Ms. Weasley, I'd hoped you would be better brought up than trying to leave the party early before the fun has begun." She wasn't sure if it was her imagination, but the arm around her tightened for a second and she didn't feel the before even breaths against her back.

"She's a half-blood, what would you expect?" The man in front of her tilted her head to the side as if he was studying her.

"Rose is rather pretty... for being what she is." Swallowing she unknowingly took a step back as the man came closer to her, and this time she wasn't imagining the tightening of the arm around her. Probably a precaution so she wouldn't escape so easily.

"I think you'd taste delicious..."

"Gaspard." The warning tone was still there in the voice, but was now laced with a clear threat. "Get away." It was a sort of calm rolling of her captor, and at first Gaspard laughed the throaty laugh before both he and Rose at the same time realised the man holding her close against him was also holding his wand pointed directly at Gaspard.

"Malfoy, what... are you doing?" It all went to fast from then, she realised that she had been spun around, Malfoy's body covering her from their sight and in the next second he had apparated them away.

* * *

"What the bloody-!" Her palm hit his face before she roughly pushed him away from her. "You low scum of..." He was back to stand right before her, bringing her in as she tried to turn away. "Let go."

"Weasley, calm down."

"Why?!" It was outrageous, how could he even have the nerve to tell her to calm down. "You are one of them." She hissed at him and noticed him wince, even though he tried to cover it.

"Yes, I am." He was still holding onto her and his present was almost painfully close.

"Why?" It was a weak version of her voice, a tired one. She had been on the run for so long now.

"You are in trouble." For the first time she looked in to his eyes, those grey eyes which seemed as if they could see right through everything. His hand had without her notice come up to rest on her cheek but she abruptly pulled away once more. The pain flickering in his eyes was gone before she looked up at him again.

"Aren't most of us in trouble." Pulling at her she stumbled into him and felt his arms around her, holding her in an iron grip.

"Just stop it, Weasley." She was silent and tense, waiting for him to let go. "Didn't I just save you back there?" It was the arrogant smirk she saw as she swiftly looked up at his face and she fought the blush.

"I don't know why you did that, you idiot." Softly his hand left her wrist and brought her chin up, forcing her to look him in the eye.

"For the same reason I do everything, I told you at Hogwarts..."

"It doesn't matter anymore, you are a Death Eater." There was the pain again.

"That's complicated..." His thumb stroke her cheek in slow circles as he studied her. "I want you, Weasley, you of all people know that I do."

"You might think that, but I don't think you know what you say." She whispered and brought her hand up to his to slowly bring them back down.

"I... don't know how I could be more clear to you." The sadness in his voice made her almost cringe.

"Scorpius, you remember what I told you that time at school, that time?" He nodded but he was beginning to close her off, she could tell. "Tell me what I said."

There was silence, tearing at the two of them, pulling and pushing, agonizing. "You said that you wanted me to go, that we were to young to know what this was."

"I was wrong." It was Rose this time who move towards him, tentatively taking the few steps to reach him.

"I loved you, I still do."

"You have sentenced yourself to death."

"I did that a long time ago." He put his hands behind her neck and in fierce passion crashed his lips down on her as she moved her hands up his chest and pushed herself closer against him, as she somewhere in the back of her mind registered the sound of people closing in around them.

* * *

_A/N: So I'm not really sure what I think about this one, it's a little too dark for my normal writing... opinions are appreciated :-)_


	2. Chapter 2

Hogwarts, 7th year

Rose grumbled silently from where she was seated cross legged on the floor while polishing one of the many trofés in the room. She had been refusing to even acknowledge the other occupant of the room since the moment professor McGonagall had left them to deal with their detention.

"Weasley, I'm not intrested in what you have been told, but time doesn't go faster no matter how much you bitch about it." Like all his other various attempts to break the silence this one was met with a death glare and pursed lips. "It was after all you who started it."

He smirked at the first spark of annoyance. "I did not."

"Oh yes, you did." He put away the in scripted medal he had been working on and reached for another one. "If you hadn't lost your temper we would be far away from this room and each other."

"Then if I remember correctly, we wouldn't be here if you and your arrogant, narcissistic friends could keep your mouths shut." He had the nerve to look amused and it only served to infuriate her further. "You, Malfoy are nothing more than a low-life, narrow minded coward."

"You are calling me a coward." She could detect the sligt tint of disbelief in his voice at her choice of words.

"You heard me, you are exactly that, and do you want to know how I know exactly what you are, Malfoy?" He didn't say anything, but his eyes never left hers. "You are afraid of what would happen to you if the real Scorpius Malfoy ever came into the light, terrified that those so called friends of yours would desert you, that your pure blooded family would remove you, that-" There was a crash when the placet he had been holding hit the floor, and in the next second he was crouching low before her, freezing her to the spot with a coldness present in his grey eyes.

"You shouldn't be talking about things you have no business with, _Weasley_." His voice was low and full of venom, and she felt his breath hit her face. For the first time ever, she actually felt threatened by him, and it unsettled her more than she would have expected. He was too close, and seemed not to realise her unease with the proximity.

"Nothing is just black or white, everything is grey." Something changed suddenly in his demeanour. He wasn't looking at her anymore, it was more like through her and away into the distance. She just stared at him, wondering if she should say or do something. For Merlin's sake, this was Scorpius Malfoy, she shouldn't be here, like this with him.

Malfoy seemed to slowly realise just how close he was to her, and a flicker of the usual Scorpius surfaced with a small smirk.

"Perhaps I should move away so you don't get your knickers in more of a twist..." She was actually relieved by the comment, but that didn't stop her from hitting him on the arm.

"It's only in your wildest dreams that you would even believe that you would have any affect on either me or my knickers." The faint smile however betrayed her as she turned back to the trofé in her lap.

"Well, in my dreams it's certainly more than your knickers that is affected by my amazing good looks and dazzling charm."

* * *

The days which followed the detention had Rose studying Malfoy more closely, why she did this, she wasn't really able to answer. It was bugging her how he seemed almost shut off as he was around his fellow slytherins.

At one point at breakfast he noticed her looking at him, and he gave her a confused frown in reply before turning back to one of his friends and continue to ignore her.

For once she was looking forward to the advanced potions lesson, with the small group of students, and with Malfoy as the only slytherin. Of course she should have expected him to be questioning her sudden interest in him, but it surprised her when he took the empty seat next to her and with raised eyebrows turned to look at her.

A blush warmed her cheeks and she hoped that he wouldn't notice it. "What?" It sounded much more defencive than she had gone for, and it was clear to her that he realised that too.

"Weasley, Weasley..." Shaking his head he leant forward to her. "Go to Hogsmeade with me."

"No." He stared at her, and she smiled at the expression on his face. If she didn't know better she would have thought that he was disappointed.

"Why?"

"Perhaps because we don't like each other." He made a scoffing sound and moved the chair closer to hers.

"Come on, it can't hurt you." Rose smiled at him as he tried to persuade her. "I don't bite, that unless you want me to."

"Malfoy, I'm not going with you, no matter how much you beg."

"Malfoy's don't beg." Faint traces of a pout could be seen on his face, but he quickly collected himself as the lesson began.

* * *

Rose twirled her now vibrant green hair round her finger while glaring daggers at Malfoy, who together with his congratulating friends were looking at his handy work. To turn her bushy, red hair into bushy, green hair with silver streaks was apparently highly entertaining, and she wasn't too slow to get back at him.

The laughter came to a sudden stop when Malfoy's robes changed to baby pink, but then it once more came to life as he flushed in both anger and embarrassment.

He tried to change it back but it stayed the same and he let out a low growl in frustration.

"I'll change yours when you change mine." Rose smiled sweetly at him, and for a swift moment a strange, uncharacteristic expression crossed his features, but then in the next he was back to the scowl. Marching over to her without looking back at his friends who cheered at him to continue the fight with the gryffindor bitch.

She opened her mouth to insult them in turn, but Malfoy didn't stop by her. Instead he gripped her arm and continued the determined walk down the corridor.

Confusion would be an understatement to what she was feeling as he turned to an empty corridor, where he with remarkable ease pushed her against the wall, trapping her with his body and catching her lips with his.

She didn't know what to do, this was surreal to say the least, and to her utter annoyance she caught herself thinking that he was actually quiet a good kisser. As that thought hit her, she moved her hands up to his chest and pushed hard and making him stumble slightly back from her.

"What did you do that for?" He looked at her as if she had asked him to go on a date with Moaning Myrtle and that it would be a merry event. "You can't just go around kissing people like that..."

Her hand moved through the green hair nervously, great, now he was making her nervous too, especially bad as she was sort of wanting him to kiss her again. No, she needed to get a grip. However he wouldn't seem to want to let her do so.

"Weasley." What the hell was wrong with him, one moment he would be insulting, then flirty and now he was back to stand right before her. His hand traveled up to touch her hair and he smiled a little. "Green isn't really your colour, you know."

"Really, Malfoy?" The sarcasm was hard to miss and he slowly put some of the hair behind her ear, his hand breezing over her cheek and slowly down along her neck before she caught it. "Malfoy, seriously, what are you doing?"

"I don't know... it's just..." It was now his turn to run his hands through that blond, unruly hair of his, pulling at it as he avoided looking her in the eye. "It's just you."

"I'm the same as always, it is you who have gone off the rocker." He let out a sound like a mix between a sigh and a chuckle.

"Very funny, Weasley, always hilarious."

"I have my moments." Her lips formed into a small smile, but she could see how she unnerved him and she loved it. "So, what is it?"

"I should have seen it before, how I... or how you are sort of..." She frowned at the sentence but he didn't see it.

"I'm not sure if I want to listen to any of your insults." His eye instantly met her own, and once more in his presence she was rooted to the spot.

"What I feel for you is no insult." It was hard to hear what he just said, his voice was like a whisper.

"What you _feel_ for me?" She looked at him like he had grown an extra head which had casually invited her to tea. "You have feelings for me?" It was really hard to believe that this would be true and not some off his usual, twisted jokes.

"I don't know... or I do know..." He was holding her face in his hands, and even if she had wanted to, she wouldn't have been able to get away from those eyes. "I love you." The words was a soft whisper, and he didn't say anything else, he didn't have to. She knew him, and this wasn't him saying that they'd be together forever, growing old together... it was a statement.

"You can't say that, we are seventeen... too young..." Her brain wasn't working, instead of pulling away she stood up on her toes, giving him a close mouthed kiss and she stepping away from him. He tried to catch her wrist but she quickly moved out of his reach. "Don't, I don't..." She could feel an unexplainable pain, not physical, but it came from inside. She heard him curse and guessed by the following sound that he had slammed a fist into the massive stonewall, and then she was out of reach.


	3. Chapter 3

She didn't want him to pull away from her, even though she knew what was now surrounding them in the shadows and felt too disappointed for her own liking when the touch of his lips left hers. He was now holding her head protectively against his chest with one hand while his other held the wand raised at the yet to be seen threat, stroking her hair with his thumb in what was probably supposed to be a soothing manner.

Rose held one arm tightly around his waist while her free hand carefully searched his pockets for her own wand.

"Left." The low mumble was hard to catch, especially with the sound of his breathing rumbling against her ear, but she quickly pulled out the wanted item from his left pantpocket and then held it out along side of his.

"Quite a surprise you gave us back there, Malfoy." She recognised the deep voice as the leader of the group which had cornered her before, the man Malfoy had called Gaspard. "Such a pity it would be to kill you." Possessively she held onto Malfoy even tighter and steadied the hand which held the wand, varily directing it to where the voice was coming from.

"Perhaps the little tease of a blood traitor put a spell on you, or maybe you'd want her all to yourself... without sharing." Gaspard had now moved into their view, and was leering at Rose as he spoke.

"Keep away, Gaspard." Surprisingly, Malfoy seemed perfectly relaxed with the situation. The only thing in his behavior saying otherwise was the, to any observer, unnoticable, yet bone-crushing grip he had around her smaller frame.

"I don't think so." He chuckled and came to a halt infront of the pair. "You are outnumbered, and I can't say that I'm pleased with your recent behavior." The smile Gaspard directed at Malfoy made Rose's insides freeze, and she knew what was about to happen before the word floated as if in slow-motion over Gaspard's smooth lips. "Crucio."

There was no scream from Malfoy as his body began to spasm and he fell to the ground, with Rose trying her best to break the fall for him. He rolled over on his back, writhing in pain caused by the smirking man remaining in the same place as before while the rest of them was still hidden in the dark, only the occasional laughter betraying them.

She stared transfixed down at him before tearing her gaze away to realise that the group was enjoying the show which held there fleeting attention for the moment. This was possibly the only chance she might get.

"Expelliarmus!" Rose shouted and for a split second it seemed like they all suddenly realised that she was there too, their focus slipping from the man on the ground being consumed by pain to the woman who would have looked murderous if it wasn't for the worried and protective way she was holding herself.

She quickly caught Gaspard's wand in the air, before throwing herself over Malfoy and swiftly apparated away once more, hoping that they wouldn't be hit by any well aimed curse while her ears filled with the outraged screams.

"Get her, or I swear you will all be more than sorry!" The last she saw before she disapparated was Gaspard's face pulled into a grimace of rage and burning hate, a face which would come to haunt her for as long as she'd live.

* * *

The sun was about to rise over the horizon, lighting up the small meadow where they had ended up in the chaos. Rose, who had as soon as she felt them make contact with the ground rolled off of him, was now laying flat on her back and staring up into the half hidden sky where a few stars still could be seen, trying hard to get the control of her breathing back.

She inhaled deeply and finally daring to turned her head slowly towards the man lying beside her, afraid as to what she would be seeing.

He was staring quietly up into the sky as well, but she recognised the look on his face. It was the look where he was to faraway in thought that he might as well be in another country. Like the other time she had seen it, she was at a lost as to what she was supposed to do. Silently, she turned back her head and put one of her hands under it.

"Are you alright?" It felt really stupid to ask him that, after she had witnessed him being tortured but she needed the confirmation that he was something as the feeling of not knowing what was going on inside his head was bothering her to a point where she felt ill.

He opened his mouth, not looking at her. "I'm fine." Curtly would be the best way to describe his answer.

Tilting her head towards him this time she looked at him doubtfully. Now in more light, she was able to get a better view of him and what she saw made her inside twist. He was pale, much paler than he had ever been in school, and his lean body was thinner. Beads of sweat was visible on his forehead, and she refused the urge to wipe them away. He looked like a used, washed-up... She wasn't sure what she thought about it.

Even though she had wanted him to tell her how he was doing, it didn't make her feel better, it was more like an inwardly hit in the gut.

"You don't look so good." A faint smirk played on his thin lips and his eyes found hers, a small comfort being that the spark in them was still there after all the other changes to his appearance.

"No one can look as good as they did in their late teens, not even me." He pulled himself up so that he was resting against his elbows. "We should keep moving."

"Are you kidding me?" Her brown eyes were wide in utter disbelief. "He used crucio on you, you just can't walk that off." He was already standing and was beginning to walk away, but she easily caught up after stumbling to her feet. "Malfoy."

"Yes, he cursed me, and I don't want that to happen to either of us any time soon, that's why we need to keep moving." It was clear that he had to focus much more energy than he had on just walking staright, she noticed as she walked beside him. He was too stubborn, or at least that is what she thought as they made their way through the forrest as the day came closer.

"So... guess you're not dating that quidditch player?" Malfoy was breathing heavily but kept fighting to continue, and Rose felt that perhaps for once they could just be civilised, not going at each other in any way.

"No, I'm not... and I wouldn't say that I ever dated him." She pulled out a twig from her hair and threw it over her shoulder as she noticed Malfoy's sideway glance at her. "It was my aunt Ginny, she wanted me to... meet someone to settle down with, I think."

"And he was a safe bet, she thought?"

"Apparently." She smiled and Malfoy turned to her, wondering what she was grinning about. "Aunt Ginny nearly threw a fit when I refused to go on a second date, cause apparently, she had been telling all her friends that I was with this famous quidditch player."

Malfoy chuckled, and in an innocent gesture put his arm around her shoulders. "Gossip travels fast around the Diagon Alley." However light heartedly he tried to play it all off, she knew that this would only be an excuse to hide his real reason for doing so especially when she now was supporting more of him than would be expected.

"Malfoy, you need to rest." The shake of his head came as no surprise and she sighed. "You know that you wouldn't come far if I refuse to continue until we rest."

"Stop being so damn stubborn, Weasley."

"Me stubborn?" She tightened her grip around him, digging her fingers into his side. "It is you who are the stubborn one, now sit down." He remained standing, glaring at her as she calmly answered with a challenging stare.

"We can't stay."

"Yes, we can and will, now sit down." Rose demanded and pointed at a rock behind him while keeping her tone of voice away from screaming at him in frustration.

Disgruntily he obeyed, still frowning at her as she stood a few meters away from him with her arms crossed over her chest.

When he was seated she came over and without a word leant her head against his shoulder, sensing him tense at the unexpected closeness.

"Are they really Death Eaters?" If he had been uneasy before, her question seemed to make it even worse, and she wondered if she should have kept her mouth shut as he moved to put more space between them.

However she didn't have time to take it back before he began to reply. "It's a lot more complicated than that, even if it is old Death Eaters among them... us..." He sighed heavily and pulled at his hair slowly. "There's a difference in attitude, not to look up to one individual, but work as a group..."

"And you are one of them." Rose mumbled it softly, not sure if she wanted him to actually hear it but he was once again lost in himself.

They just stayed like that for a while, silent and preoccupied with what was on their own mind. Rose noticed as the time went by how he fought harder to stay awake, trying to discreetly rubb his eyes and strangle his yawns.

She almost made him jump out of his skin when she abruptly stood up and looked around.

"What?" Turning his head in every direction attempting to be alert. "Did you hear something? See something?"

Sighing she stepped closer to him, holding her hand out for him to take. "No, but as you said, we should keep moving." Pulling him to his feet and then letting go as soon as he was standing, but he looked at her with some hidden emotion, making her feel a need to elaborate. "I think I know a place where we can hide out."

"We can't go to any family of yours." He inhaled deeply and stretched his arms over his head, momentarly distracting her.

"No, I know that." She let a small smile form. "We could perhaps go to the Shrieking Shack." He pondered her proposal before the infamous smirk came on.

"You are much smarter than you look, you know."

"Some of us just are that lucky, but don't feel bad about yourself, Malfoy." He laughed and held out his arm, wordlessly inviting her to come to him.

"Side along apparation?" She rolled her eyes but didn't refuse his offer. "Wouldn't want to lose you now."


	4. Chapter 4

He had been knocked out for a while now, asleep almost from the moment his body hit the old, ratty bed. Before he was too far gone however he made her promise to stay awake until she was tired enough to wake him, so that he could be the look out while she slept.

It was a strange feeling which settled in her stomach, like she, the real Rose, were floating by the ceiling and looking down on them. This must be the the first time in a little more than a week when she was really standing still and it was unsettling.

A little more than a week ago she had entered her apartment after an ordinary day at work, exhausted from trying to be everywhere at once at St: Mungo's, or at least on the floor where she worked as a healer.

The day would however come to a not so ordinary close, as she was met by the sight of a thin box, hovering in midair in the middle of her small sitting room. Unsuspecting, she had walked over to it and opened it to find a bright red rose and a note. Sighing deeply in annoyance, thinking that her aunt Ginny had set Matthew up to do this to get her to agree to that second date she picked up the flower from the box, but the moment her fingers made contact with it she felt a singe as the rose erupted in green flames which slowly rose to the ceiling forming what looked like a perfect image of what she had seen in the history books about the great war, the dark mark.

She had dropped it all to the floor, stunned as the mark slowly faded away before her eyes before she remembered the note, which had left the box and was now lying beside it.

_Ms. Weasley, what is more fitting than a rose to a Rose.  
You as a healer now what's been about to happen, even as the Ministry tries to silence it, to silence the voice which speaks from the shadows, the voice speaking the truth.  
The truth is that our world needs to get back on the road towards what is right, and that means that obstacles needs to be removed.  
You are an obsticale, but we know your abilities. That's why we are willing to give you a chance to join us.  
You can guess what awaits you if you don't, and a word of warning before you do anything impulsive._

_We are out here and it's much harder to find someone when you don't know who to look for, our eyes are everywhere and on everyone. If you choose wrong, you better be good at hiding. _

Her thoughts wandered away on their own, towards paranoia and suddenly she noticed Malfoy. Malfoy was one of them, he admitted it to her.

Carefully not to wake him, she moved closer to the bed and to him. Removing his wand was harder as he had a good grip on it, but finally it was out of his hands.

She stood there, thinking about how to proceed from here. To leave him would perhaps be the best idea, but she knew that it wouldn't be satisfying enough, not after what happened at Hugo's house where she had gone after she had read the note.

An anger she had never felt before rose in her chest at the images her mind forced her to recall, how the masked people appeared and began to fight and how her younger brother made her escape even though she refused, he pushed her into the fireplace to get away.

In that moment she decided what to do. With that consuming anger she found herself on the bed, straddling his waist and putting her wand close to his face.

He grimaced and slowly opened his eyes, the surprise clearly displayed at the way he was woken up and he opened his mouth to say something but Rose was faster.

"You are one of them, you know what they have done." She pressed the hand not holding the wand hard onto his chest to keep him from get up. "You know all of it." This time his pained expression didn't escape her notice and it only served to fuel her emotions. "What have you done?!"

It happened to fast for her to comprehend how, but suddenly she wasn't the one on top anymore, but the one pressed between the bed and his body as he stared into her eyes with the intensity only he could manage.

"You want to know the things I've done." He held her hands up over her head as the rest of him held her body in place. "The things I've seen." This wasn't Scorpius Malfoy anymore, she didn't know who it was, he was like a wild animal, unreliable in the ways he might react to anything.

"Do you want to know what it's like to see someone crumple under torture, hear the begging for mercy, see pain and fear and hate, all the hate."

One of his hands had moved to her face, holding it roughly to make her look at him with her now wide eyes. "A life is a fragile thing, it's easy to break it." His grip on her was almost painful now when she tried to get away from him. "Magic makes it even easier."

"Malfoy..." His eyes were unfocused, and it didn't even seem like he had heard her.

"There are people, people on the inside." She thought about screaming, but they were all alone and she knew that bringing others into this wasn't any option. "They keep everything quiet." The hand on her face traveled down to her neck and the fear which had seaped into her, replacing the anger, flared up in full force now.

"Malfoy." Once again he was too far away to hear her, even if her voice sounded stronger this time. "Please, look at me." The thought of actually begging Malfoy for anything didn't bother her, not now.

"You don't disobey, consequences will be severe."

"Scorpius..." She could feel her own pulse under his hand. "Look at me." Her voice sounded thicker than usual.

He suddenly seemed to pull himself back up to the surface, now staring wide eyed in fright down at her. Instantly he let go of her altogether, almost falling off the bed in the attempt to get away from her and stumbling to the other side of the small room.

Mumbling something inaudible with his hands covering his face, his knees gave way and he slumped down against the wall.

She slowly pulled herself up to a sitting position, rubbing her neck lightly and touching her face only to feel something wet. Tears had been running down her cheeks, and she now hurriedly wiped them while her gaze remained on the shaking figure on the opposite side.

Moving to the edge of the bed, she dropped her feet onto the dirty floor and began to stand, but she was interrupted by his hoarse voice.

"Don't." It was a plea, one simple word which said so much more. She wanted to ignore it and just go to him, but figured that perhaps this time she would actually respect his request.

"I'm sorry." He snorted at it.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Weasley." Her fingers were playing with the hem of her shirt and she was silent, wondering why she had even felt the need to make the apology in the first place.

"Can I come over to you?" The tone of her voice was soft, yet he seemed to jump at the sound of her. However she didn't wait for his verbal reply before making her way gracefully over to him and sitting down cross legged beside him while leaning her head backwards against the wall.

He hadn't acknowledged her closeness, still holding his head in his hands while breathing slow and deep as if he was trying to calm himself.

Rose decided that keeping quiet would be best for now, not push him anymore, so she just sat there as the time dragged by.

She had almost dozed off when he moved, after all she hadn't slept in Merlin knows how long. He was studying her face, grimacing as he took in her appearance.

"Does it hurt?" His gaze was fixed at her neck now, as if he was forcing himself to look at what he had done to her. She scooted a little closer to him and put her hand lightly on his knee without saying anything, since she didn't know what would be the words he needed to hear. He wasn't able to look at her anymore, and she held on tighter to him when he tried to turn.

"Weasley, I can't... I did this..." His fingers, now like a gentle breeze, graced her neck as guilt raged over his face. She silently caught his hand in hers and brought it up to her cheek while his gaze followed it. "I never meant to hurt you, I..." The mumbled stutter made her smile sadly up at him, but averted her eyes before unexpectedly pulling him into her arms. He fought against it, but she was much stronger than she looked or at least more stubborn than him and in the end he just gave in to her.

Malfoy relaxed against her and leaned his head against her shoulder. "I'm sorry." It was the pain in his voice which made her do the next thing, she just wanted it to go away, to leave him altogether. Her lips brushed his skin where the neck and shoulder met and she felt him slightly tense at her action, but she continued.

"Weasley..." It was more of a reluctant groan when she gently sucked on his lower lip and he seemed unaware of his fingers running through her hair. "I'll regret this... but..." He trailed of and kissed her, pulling at her to get closer, but then fought to control himself.

The feeling of him this close was indescribable, with butterflies fluttering inside of her, and she knew that this was more than unlike her. She probably shouldn't even consider what was now racing through her mind, but it was easy to ignore the tiny voice which she had listened to for so long.

"Don't you want this?" She wasn't worried about his answer, especially as her suspicion was confirmed when he let out a loud scoff, lightly resting his forehead against hers.

"Oh, I know that you know how much I want this." He moaned when her smaller hands traveled down over his chest and stomach, glancing into her now mischievous sparkling eyes. "I'm going to be a gentleman..." It was a wavering statement and he trailed off when her lips met his again in a teasing peck. "You are enjoying this a little to much, woman."

"So what if I am." She had her hands under his shirt now, loving the way he tried to suppress the way she affected him. "There's nothing you can do about it."

He raised his eyebrows at the challenge before catching her lips in a fierce kiss, fighting for domination as she opened her mouth and let him in.

That's when she pulled away, smirking up at his confusion. "You'll never be a gentleman, Malfoy." The smirk turned into a real smile when a small chuckle escaped him.

"I can always try." The disappointment at her pulling away shone through his grey eyes, but he didn't let it show from anywhere else. "So, want to continue where we left off?"

"Perhaps some other time." She got up on her feet. "It's my turn to sleep now."

On the bed she turned to see him still seated on the floor. "Don't you dare..." Malfoy didn't let her finnish, perhaps that was for the best because she wasn't sure what to tell him.

His voice felt sincere to her as he leaned his head back against the wall. "Just trust me Weasley." And probably with the help of some miracle she did, but she didn't ponder over it to much as she slipped into a restless sleep.


End file.
